Cruel Intentions at Duke University
by Don'tSayINeverGaveUAnything
Summary: NALEY BRUCAS JEYTON LALEY! based on the movie cruel intentions. chapter EIGHT is up! Xxxxx.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!_

_So, I've got another idea._

_I'm gonna try to explain the storyline._

_I hope you'll understand, because it's pretty complicated :-p _

_Love And Kisses!_

* * *

**Storyline ( totally AU )**

**The story is based on the movie 'cruel intentions'.**

**Rachel Gatina and Nathan Scott are stepbrother and stepsister.**

**Rachel, like in the movie, is an evil and manipulative bitch.**

**She can get anything done by anybody.**

**Nathan is actually a good guy, but he's totally manipulated by his stepsister.**

**Nathan's dad, Dan Scott, is the principal of Duke's University, so Nathan can practically do whatever he wants.**

**Rachel's mom, a former Miss America, had recently got married to Nathan's dad.**

**Nathan had been trying to hit on Rachel from day one, but she likes to play hard to get.**

* * *

**Lucas Scott and Haley James, your typical highschool couple, recently signed in at Duke University.**

**Everybody at school is already saying that they're the most beautiful couple ever and nobody could ever come between them.**

**Off course, Rachel couldn't stand the fact that anything would be impossible.**

**She made a bet with Nathan to seduce Haley.**

**Nathan accepted the challenge.**

**That little virgin girl…, he thought.  
**

**An easy job.**

**And what made it even more challenging, whas the part that Lucas was Nathan's halfbrother.**

**They share the same mother, Karen Roe.**

**What Nathan didn't know, is that Rachel had made another bet…**

**She had asked her best friend, Brooke, to seduce Haley's boyfriend, Lucas, before Nathan could seduce Haley.**

**Brooke accepted the offer.**

**What did they bet for?**

**I'm not going to tell you that ;-)**

**At least, not yet.**

* * *

**When Peyton Sawyer arrives at the scene, as Brooke's roommate, things get really messy.**

**They get to know eachother and … eachothers relatives.**

**Peyton becomes very close with Jake Jagielski, Brooke's cousin.**

**But Jake used to date Rachel…**

**So Brooke isn't really pleased with the whole Jeyton thing.**

**And Rachel really isn't…**

**I know... complicated, but once you start reading it, it'll explain itself. **

**Give it a shot :-) plz **

* * *

**What to expect from this story : **

**-A lot of backstabbing and games.**

**-jealousy and lies**

**-broken hearts and revenge**

**-true love, but also fake love**

**-hopefully a lot of reading pleasure.**

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review plz!**

**And feel free to give ideas.**

**Xxxxxx.**


	2. first impressions

_Here's my first chap. Hopefully it brings you reading pleasure and maybe it even makes you a curious to read the next one… Enjoy! Love And Kisses!

* * *

_

**First impressions**

****

Nathan was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when Rachel walked in.

"Nate, if you're waiting for me to crawl on top of you, you're gonna be lying there forever."

Nathan sat up straight and smirked.

"I don't think so, babe… today is the day the new ones arrive. And when I'll be done with Missy Virgin, you'll be all over me."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"See first, believe later." She winked at him.

Someone knocked on the door.

Brooke walked in and clapped her hands excitedly.

"They're here! The new ones are here!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

Rachel lifted her eyebrows at her stepbrother and crossed her arms.

"Let's see what you've got." She whispered.

Nathan smirked and got up.

He checked himself in the mirror once more and brushed his hand through his hair.

_'You look good, starplayer… as always'_ he thought to himself, before stepping into the hallway.

* * *

Haley and Lucas entered their new college, holding hands.

Haley looked around and sighed.

"You think this year is gonna change us, Luke?" she whispered, squeezing his hand softly.

Lucas turned his head towards Haley and carressed her face.

"We'll see how things go. But whatever happens, I'm by your side." He smiled.

Haley kissed him and smiled.

She felt afraid somehow.

This place was huge and filled with new people.

Oh, how badly she wanted to go back to Tree Hill High…

Where she would just cheer and be a teenager.

As if she had read her mind, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Haley James, right?" a redheaded girl asked.

Haley nodded shyly and squeezed Lucas his hand again as if she didn't want him to leave.

"I've read in your application file that you've had some cheerleading experience?" she smiled.

Haley nodded again.

The girl reached out her hand.

"Rachel Gatina. Captain of the Tree Hill Ravens." She smiled. "Welcome to the squad."

Haley shook her hand.

"So, are you my guide?" she asked.

"Oh, no, no, no." she laughed, while pointing at a tall, dark boy. "My brother will guide you. Stepbrother, that is."

Haley looked at the boy.

Waving black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Pretty cute.

Probably some kind of a jock or something.

The guy came closer and smiled at her.

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Nathan Scott." He smirked.

His tone of voice was filled with arrogance.

"Haley James." She mumbled.

"Haley James Scott, right?" he laughed, while pointing at Lucas.

Lucas suddenly turned his head towards his halfbrother and his expression turned dark.

"Nathan." He smiled reluctantly. "Didn't know you went to Duke's."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and looked at Haley again.

"So, are you ready for that tour?" he smiled, showing all of his shining teeth.

He wrapped an arm around Haley and led her upstairs.

"I'll see you later." Haley yelled at Lucas.

Lucas just stared at Nathan.

His stomach filled with jealousy and disgust.

So the worst part wasn't the fact that Dan Scott was principal of this university… no… the worst part was Nathan Scott going here!

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Can I help you?" a brunette asked.

Lucas looked at her from head to toe.

She was wearing Prada shoes, Rock&Republic Jeans and a Guess-shirt, all combined with Donna Karan jewelry.

Lucas shook his head and laughed.

His girlfriend didn't care about brands.

But she always looked beautiful, whatever she was wearing.

"Let me guess." Lucas smiled. "Cheerleader?"

Brooke laughed and flipped her hair back.

"Who tipped you off?" she winked. "Want me to guide you?"

Lucas nodded and followed her.

"My name's Brooke, by the way." The girl smiled.

"Lucas Scott." He replied.

"I know." Brooke whispered.

* * *

"So, this is your room." Nathan paused, showing Haley a tiny purple dorm.

Haley stepped inside and laughed.

"This is really nice." She nodded sattisfied. "And it has a double bed."

She jumped on the bed and bounced up and down.

She was sharing her room with Lucas.

They had requested it.

"Wanna see mine?" Nathan offered.

Haley got up to follow him.

His door was a little further down the hall.

An orange room, filled with… stuff.

"Two beds." Haley noticed out loud.

"Me and my stepsister." He explained.

"So, you guys are like really close and all?"

Nathan smirked. "Yeah, you could say that."

Haley slowly entered the room.

She looked at all of the basketball posters hanging on the walls.

"A fan?" she grinned.

"I'm captain of the Bats." He announced proudly.

Haley frowned at him.

"Duke's basketball team." He laughed.

"Oh." She smiled. "I'm a cheerleader."

Nathan smirked.

_'Perfect.' _he thought.

* * *

Brooke stopped at a purple dorm.

"This is me." She pointed. "I'm pretty curious to find out who my roommate is."

Right on cue, a blonde girl entered the room.

She dropped her bags on the floor and fell down on the bed.

She looked up and saw two people staring at her.

"Peyton Sawyer." the girl smiled, waving her blonde curls around as she spoke.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Well, I've been told this is my new room." She laughed.

"What? No way! I've been promissed that my roommate would be a guy!" she yelled.

Lucas and Peyton laughed.

"Sorry to dissapoint you." Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm Lucas Scott and this is Brooke Davis." Lucas introduced himself and Brooke..

Peyton nodded at the two of them.

Brooke crossed her arms and frowned at her new roommate.

"End of the tour." She mumbled to Lucas.

She couldn't focus on seducing him, right now.

She had other things on her mind.

Although he was pretty cute...

And fun.

Cute and fun combined is very rare.

"I'll go find Haley, then." Lucas laughed.

"I'll see you around." Brooke waved at him.

She looked at Peyton again.

_'Now, let's deal with blondie over here.' _she tought.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Not much action yet, I know. But it's just the first chapter. Please review. I don't understand why people read and don't review. Even if it's bad, just say something, plz. (smileyface) Jake will appear in the next chapter! Xxxxxx.**


	3. it takes one person to change someone

_Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I loved writing it and I hope you'll like reading it! Love And Kisses!_

**It takes one person to change someone**

Brooke stepped closer to the curly being.

"Are you lost?" she asked sarcastically.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm not a guy; but I think we could get along."

Brooke snorted.

"No… we can't." she said. "You see, I'm a cheerleader… and you're… not."

"Actually I was in my highschool."

"Well, we're at Duke's now… and around here, we requiere class."

Peyton frowned at her.

She stood up and walked out of the room.

Brooke shook her head.

"The nerve some people have." She whispered.

* * *

It was their first evening at their new college.

Haley and Lucas were lying on their bed, cuddling.

"We're finally living together." Haley smiled. "I mean, sort of"

Lucas nodded and kissed her.

"You know, Hales, I always thought you were the most beautiful girl on the planet." He whispered. "But now I know you are. 'Cause none of these college girls even come remotely close to your perfection."

Haley started to blush and squeezed the air out of her boyfriend.

"Awww, it's not possible to be this sweet!" she laughed.

Lucas suddenly sat up straight and glanced at his watch.

"Shit." He yelled. "I met some guys here and I promised I'd meet them around ten PM. Which is now!"

he got up and put his jacket on.

"If you need me, I'll be outside. We're just gonna be drinking some beers. You know, guys stuff."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"As long as you don't drink too much. You know how much I hate that."

Lucas nodded and kissed her once more, before leaving the room.

Haley sighed and dropped down on the bed.

She noticed something lying next to her bed.

It was a big black bag with a tag on it.

**Thought you might like to try it on. Nathan.**

She smiled and opened the bag.

A cheerleading uniform with 'Bats' spelled across the front.

The colours were black and white.

"Not bad." She mumbled.

She got up to try it on.

* * *

Nathan was walking through the hallway.

It was past ten, so everybody was either outside or in their rooms.

Rachel was nowhere to be found, so he was getting pretty bored.

He noticed Haley's door was still open.

So, he stopped in front of it and glanced through the gap.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Haley was standing in front of her mirror, trying her cheerleading outfit on.

Nathan held his breath and bit his lip.

She was absolutely perfect.

He watched her as she took of her pants and her shirt.

She was wearing hot black lingerie and kept standing there for a few minutes, looking at herself in the mirror.

She brushed her hand through her hair and raised her eyebrows at her reflection.

Nathan had never seen such beauty before.

Normally when he saw a girl, he could always point something out that was ugly about her.

But this girl… had absolutely nothing ugly about her!

She was a goddess.

He didn't know whether it was his imagination, but it seemed as if he saw the sun in her hair and the ocean in her eyes.

He blinked a few times and cleared his throat.

Haley turned around and quickly wrapped a towel around her.

"Lucas?" she whispered.

Nathan ran back to his dorm and closed the door immediately.

He sat down on the ground and tried to breathe calmly.

He was mesmorized.

He kept seeing the image of her in his mind.

"So beautful…" he whispered.

Suddenly someone turned the lights on.

"What's going on with you?" Rachel asked, frowning at him.

Nathan got up and pulled his shirt straight.

"I… I was looking for you! Where were you?" he tried to change the subject.

"I was just going for a walk because I wasn't tired yet."

She looked at him and noticed something different about him.

He looked vulnerable.

Not as cocky as usual.

"Let's got to bed." She whispered, already crawling under the covers.

Nathan nodded and followed her lead.

Rachel turned the lights off and stared at the ceiling in the darkness.

Nathan was breathing loudly.

She had to find out what was going on with him.

* * *

Lucas was joking around a little with his new friends, when Brooke came walking towards him.

"So, what happened to Peyton?" he asked.

"Who?" Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "Oh, right…" she sighed. "Curly Bitch."

Lucas laughed and nodded.

"Who knows and who cares."

She grabbed a beer and drank it ad fundum.

"Easy, boozy!" Lucas yelled.

He took the beer from her and shook his head.

"You're something else, Brooke." He whispered.

"You mean, something other than what's her name?" she smiled.

Lucas whidened his eyes and stared at her.

"No, I didn't… well, yeah…, but"

"It's okay, Luke." She laughed. "Can I call you Luke?"

Lucas nodded and laughed again.

A guy with brown hair and hazel eyes came towards them.

"Jagielski!" Brooke yelled.

She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

For some reason, Lucas felt jealous.

The guy and Brooke came standing next to him and were still hugging eachother.

"Boyfriend?" Lucas mumbled.

"God no!" Brooke yelled. "Cousin."

Lucas laughed and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucas"

He felt relieved.

"Jake." The guy smiled. "Jake Jagielski."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review please! You can give suggestions, too! Xxxxxxx.**


	4. the start of something new

_Thanks for the reviews! Jeyton is developing… Enjoy! Love And Kisses! _

_ps: there's something wrong with the site, so I couldn't upload, but I got a great tip, so now I can! Just go to stories and export the latest chapter of a story to documents, then you copy and paste your new story and voilà, you can update! Brilliant, right? Hope I helped! Xxxx._

**The start of something new – the end of something old? **

After their first classes at college, Lucas and Haley were sitting outside. The sun was shining and the sky was cloudfree. They were caught up in a kiss when they heard some noise.

Nathan and a group of friends walked onto the basketballcourt.

Lucas sighed.

"Nice." He whispered, while rolling his eyes.

Haley sat back a little and took a deep breath.

"Maybe you could try to get along with him? I mean, he is your brother."

Lucas looked at me as if she had just broken up with him.

"Or not." she quickly added.

Lucas shook his head and snorted.

"Unbelievable."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Is he manipulating you too? Haley, if he's being nice to you, it's just to get to me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Excuse me?!" she yelled.

"Well, you know what I mean. He's a jerk and you're buying his crap. I just expected more from you."

Haley got up and walked away, while mumbling a silent 'whatever'.

"Haley, honey!" Lucas yelled, but he didn't sound convincing, he sounded irritated.

He sighed once again and watched Nathan and his 'friends' play ball. Those 'friends' were probably just other wannabees who were hoping to get popular by hanging around with Nathan. For some reason the asshole was popular. Lucas couldn't believe Haley was defending that guy. She was supposed to be on his side!

* * *

Nathan had been following the whole scene and was laughing inside. They were clearly fighting, which was pretty perfect for him and it would be even more perfect if they had been fighting about him.

Nathan cleared his throat.

"Is the happy couple fighting, little brother?" he yelled at Lucas, who was burrying his head in his hands.

He sighed and got up. "first of all, for your information, I'm the oldest, so technically you're the little brother and second of all, that's none of your business."

He stepped up to Nathan and raised his chin up, causing him to look daring.

"Have you been talking to her?"

Nathan smirked. Bingo! They had been fighting about him. That was a good sign.

"Cuz if you are…" he continued to threaten his brother. "you better watch it."

"Are you threatening me, Scott number two?" Nathan smirked.

He loved seeing Lucas like this. Finally he had found a way to hurt him. And hurt him good. He was going to steal her from him. And then… break her heart.

"Depends on what you do with it." Lucas whispered, while turning around.

"I can't promise you she'll stay away from me, though." Nathan laughed. "You know, most girls can't. I've got that effect on them. I guess your girl is no different from any other."

Lucas snorted and didn't even bother to turn around, while replying.

"See, that's where you're wrong. You'll see."

Nathan bit his lip. His plan was totally working. Lucas was jealous and concerned. Haley was interested and talking to Lucas about him. And most importantly, Nathan was having fun torturing his worst enemy and stealing a beautiful girl from him. Oh god… did he just think of her as beautiful? Well, she wasn't ugly… There was just something about here which he couldn't explain. Something no other girl had. And he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Peyton was lying on her bed, listening to NOFX. She looked around the room and sighed. She was surrounded by perfume-posters and make-up lying around everywhere. This girl was nothing like her. She had been hoping to escape the bitchy cheerleaders in her highschool once she was in college, but clearly, you could find bitchy cheerleaders anywhere.

She noticed an irritating noise, disturbing her, while she was listening to her music. She took off her I-pod and heard someone knocking on the door. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her stupid roommate. What was her name again?

"Brooke, are you there?" she heard someone yell.

She went to open the door and her heartbeat raised immediately at the sight of the guy who was right in front of her.

"Hi." She whispered. Her voice was high from the excitement and her knees were shaky.

"So, you must be Peyton, the terrible new roomy?" the guy smiled, looking at her from head to toe. "You don't look that awful to me."

"Thanks." Peyton smiled. She was giggling like some idiotic little girl. He was just so cute!

"I'm Jake, Brooke's cousin." He smiled, reaching out his hand.

Peyton's smile faded. He was related to HER? That wasn't possible! He seemed so… well, nothing like a bitchy cheerleader.

"Look, I know she can be a little extreme sometimes, but once you get to know her and she really lets you in, she's pretty great." He said.

He had probably noticed Peyton's reaction.

Peyton smiled reluctantly, but didn't believe a word of what he just said.

"I'm sure she is." She mumbled.

"I actually came here to invite her to the party tonight. We're throwing an 'end of the summer beachparty'. Wanna come?" he asked.

Peyton blinked a few times.

With him?

Duh!

With Brooke?

…

"Maybe, I'll…"

"I'll tell Brooke to be nice." He laughed.

Peyton nodded thankfully.

It was as if he could read her mind.

"See you then." Jake said, while stepping back into the hallway. "I'll look for you."

Peyton nodded and closed the door.

What was she going to wear?!!

* * *

**Review please! I need to know what you think and whether or not I should continue. Tips would be nice too! Xxxxxxx. **


	5. The night that changed everything

_I love each and every single one of your reviews! Even the bad ones! I know I'm late, but here's chap 5! I really hope you enjoy reading it! Love And Kisses!_

* * *

**The Night that changed everything**

Haley was sitting in her room, reading a book, when Lucas came in.

"I'm sorry I…"

"I don't even know the guy. I've talked to him for like ten minutes and you're already jealous. You're never jealous and now you suddenly are? I just asked you to get along with him, because he's still your brother, okay?"

Lucas snorted.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked.

"You." He smiled. "You're so cute when you're angry. You always read when you're angry, but you never turn the pages. You're just brooding…"

Haley started to smile too.

"It's creepy how well you know me, Scott." She laughed.

He pulled her into a hug.

"I just don't trust him around you. He's an enormous player. He kisses every girls he meets."

"Well, then trust me." Haley smiled. "Because I'm not every girl."

Lucas nodded and kissed her.

"So, there's a party tonight." She smiled.

"I wonder if their parties here are the same as in Tree Hill." Lucas laughed.

"Probably even worse." Haley winked.

* * *

Cheerleading practice had started and Haley had just entered the gym.

"Finally!" Rachel yelled. "You're late!"

Haley looked at the clock. "Just five minutes…" she answered.

Rachel gave her an angry look.

Haley looked around the gym.

The basketballteam was practicing too.

She noticed Lucas and waved at him.

Lucas smiled back.

"Let's start!" Rachel yelled. "Everybody in position!"

They started dancing and Haley just stood there.

"Eh, excuse me, Rachel, but I don't know the routine yet."

Rachel sighed. "Just watch and you'll learn. Here at Duke's, that's the way we do it."

Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe you practiced for ages to do one routine in your HillBilly-town, but I get it. You're a little slow. Just try to keep up, okay?"

Rachel smiled at Haley.

Haley stood there with her mouth open.

"Excuse me?!" she yelled.

"Oh, so you're a little slow comprehensively, too?" she smiled. "That means 'in understanding'" she whispered.

Haley threw her pompoms on the ground and ran out of the gym.

Rachel smiled satisfied.

Bevin stopped dancing and ran after Haley.

"Rachel, please. Could you turn it down a notch?" she yelled.

* * *

Bevin came into the dressingroom and saw Haley sobbing on a bench.

"She's like that to all the new ones. Don't take it personal." Bevin smiled.

Haley looked up at Bevin with tears in her eyes.

"Right…" she cried. "I just don't belong here. She's right, I AM slow."

Bevin sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

"Honey, we've practiced that routine for three months and some of the girls still don't know the steps."

Haley stopped sobbing a little.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." Bevin laughed. "Maybe I could come by sometime to teach you?"

Haley nodded fiercely and smiled thankfully.

Bevin stood up and smiled "I'm Bevin by the way" before entering the gym again.

Haley sat there sighing.

She felt terribly pathetic.

She shook her head and cleared her throat.

Like she was gonna let that RachelWhore walk over her?

She stood up and walked into the gym.

Bevin was busy putting on a song, when Haley came standing next to her.

"May I, Bevin?"

Bevin nodded smiling and stepped aside.

Haley put on Justin Timberlake's lovestoned and started to do her Tree Hill routine.

The cheerleaders stopped theirs to look at Haley.

Rachel gave her an annoyed look and tried to look elsewhere.

"Go New Girl!" Brooke yelled.

The guys stopped shooting hoops to stare at the girl who was dancing.

"Who is THAT?" one player yelled.

Lucas turned around and saw Haley dancing one of her sexiest routines from Tree Hill.

"That's… my girlfriend." Lucas laughed.

The guys made 'ooooh' noises and hit Lucas on the shoulder.

"Niceeee." Some guy named Tim smiled.

Nathan stood there, throwing the ball up and down and ignoring Haley on purpose.

He knew she was hot, but he forced himself not to look at her.

He tried to be all 'I don't care', but still stared at her from the corner of his eye.

Haley stopped her dancing and the guys were whistling all over the place.

She ignored them and walked over to Rachel.

"I may be slow. But I'm good!"

She walked out of the gym and the girls clapped for her.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Lucas yelled when he entered his room.

Haley was already in her partydress and giggled.

"What the hell?" he laughed.

"I was just trying to make a point." Haley laughed too.

"Point made." Lucas snorted. "You made a lot of guys drewl too."

Haley shrugged her shoulders.

He paused a second to look at her.

"Haley James, you look beautiful. Beautiful and very, very hot." He smiled, while looking at her from head to toe. "A little too hot, in my humble opinion. Why the high heels?"

Haley rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's a party, Luke." She winked. "Maybe I'll even do my routine again."

"Oh no, you won't!" Lucas laughed.

He jumped on top of Haley and started tickling her.

"Fine!" Haley laughed. "Fine, I won't!"

* * *

Nathan and his friends had organized the party.

So you could count on booz, halfnaked girls and loud hip-hop music.

Nathan was already drinking when Brooke and Rachel walked in.

Both wearing tops and short skirts.

"Hot." Nathan stated. "As usual."

He gave them a kiss on the cheek and went back to his beer.

He had drank a lot of beers tonight, but he always drank a lot.

Drinking made everything more fun.

He saw The Eternal Couple walking in and couldn't help but notice how hot Haley looked.

Clearly the whole room noticed, because they were drewling all over the place.

She was wearing a green dress with golden high heels, golden earrings and a golden belt.

She looked beautiful.

There it was again.

That awful word which he normally never used.

Beautiful…

He knew that tonight he was gonna make his move.

He would break THE couple up once and for all.

And finally people would stop nagging about how perfect they were.

And off course there was the bonus of Lucas getting hurt and sleeping with a hot ( not beautiful! ) girl.

Tonight was the night…

* * *

**To be continued !**** hope you liked it and I hope you're all very curious :-p Review please! Xxxxxx.**


	6. Keep your hands of my girl

_Thanks to all my reviewers so far, these people are the best : _

_Crazyovrnaley, akluvadam00, lucas4brooke4ever, othcrs23, pipersmum, geeekindork, MelissasEagles, brucas4lyfe, hotz4naley, Linkie, naley4ever, Vintage91, Icegirl 03, midnightXwishesXunheard, 23NaleyLuvin23, jmulafferty23, luvnaley23, preena, 1TreeHillRULEZ, preenad, BRUCASEQUALSLOVE, xxlovin-laffertyxx, Rae._

_Serisously, thanks, you guys! It's because of you guys I love writing this fanfic! Please keep reading it and off course… reviewing ;) Love And Kisses!_

* * *

**Keep your hands of my girl ( the party, part two )  
**

Haley was sitting by the bar, watching Lucas as he was talking to some of the guys on the team.

She sighed and looked around.

Parties had never really been her thing.

Some blond guy came leaning next to her and looked her over from head to toe.

Haley giggled sarcastically and looked him right in the eye.

"No." she said seriously.

The guy frowned at her and walked away while mumbling a few things.

Suddenly she noticed Nathan walking up to Lucas.

What the hell?

Hopefully he wasn't looking for a fight.

She saw them talking and shaking eachothers hands while smiling.

Nathan walked away and Lucas came over to the bar to get the guys some more drinks.

"So, what was all that about?" Haley asked curiously.

"What? Oh, Nathan? We're just trying to get along. I guess he's not that bad after all." Lucas smiled. and gone he was.

Haley felt like an idiot.

Nathan talked to him for five minutes and Lucas said he wasn't that bad? After he had called him names for years? Something wasn't right…

* * *

Nathan was having a drink and talking to some blond chicks when Haley came sitting next to him. 

Nathan looked up and smirked.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." She asked.

Nathan sent the girls away and turned his body towards Haley to show her he was all ears.

"Bring it on." He smiled.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"What did you say to Lucas? You better not be lying to him. He gives people a shot and he believes in them, but when they let him down, it breaks his heart. For some reason you convinced him about your good intentions, but if you're a fraud, then please don't do this to him."

Nathan blinked a few times.

He was surprised about how quickly that girl could go from angry to almost begging.

"I just…"

"The truth!" Haley interrupted him.

She had her arms crossed and kinked one eyebrow.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

_She thinks she's so tough _he thought to himself.

"I just told him I was gonna leave him alone."

Haley bit her lip and looked around a little.

"Well… good." She stated.

Nathan laughed again.

"What's so funny?" she asked offended.

"You're just… you're funny when you're angry." He smiled.

He actually wanted to say cute, but he changed his mind right in time. Girls were never cute to him. It was something like 'beautiful'…

Haley held her breath for a moment.

Lucas always called her cute when she was angry. Nathan called her funny. To her funny was kind of a synonym for cute.

She smiled a little and was about to turn around when he stopped her.

"Hey, Haley…" he didn't know what to say, but he quickly had to find something to stop her.

"Have you read any good books lately?"

Haley laughed.

Nathan could have just smacked himself in the head.

Books?

"I read this one book about a…" she looked him over. "You're serious, right? You want to hear about it?"

Nathan nodded and smiled.

"Well, it was about this boy who lost his father and could never really be happy again, because it always kept bothering him. He felt like it was wrong to be happy. "

Nathan snorted.

Haley raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sorry, it's just… I would be extremely happy if my dad died."

She raised her eyebrows even more, waiting for him to explain himself.

"He… he's pretty intense about sports and he never supports me. I acutally kinda hate him."

He looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I've never told anyone that. "

"I can keep a secret." Haley smiled.

Nathan nodded and didn't know where to look.

Why did he just tell her that?

He could have just made something up, but no… he told her the truth.

He told her something no one knew about him.

"You wanna go to my dorm?" he asked out of nowhere.

He noticed Haley hesitating.

"To talk?" he smiled.

She nodded and followed him up to his room.

* * *

She sat down in his couch and he brought her a beer. 

"I hope it's ok? I only have beer."

Haley took it from him and he sat down next to her.

They started talking about anything and everything that was going on in their lives.

After a while, Nathan noticed Haley getting a little tipsy and refused to bring her another drink.

"Maybe we should take you back to your place?" he offered.

Haley looked up at him and saw the worried look in his eyes.

"You're not who I thought you were, Scott." She tried to pronounce the words properly. "Here I am, pretty wasted, I must say… and you're not even trying to make a move on me? I'm impressed."

Nathan nodded and bit his lip.

She was right.

He would have normally been all over her.

But somehow he respected her too much.

She didn't deserve to be used like that.

"I feel like I can tell you anything." Haley suddenly whispered shyly, before starting to doze off a little.

"Me too." Nathan answered sincerely.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to her place.

The door was open and he put her on the bed.

At that moment Lucas came in.

"Luuuuuke!" Haley yelled. "How is my babyboy?"

She then started singing 'babyboy' by Beyoncé.

"Is she drunk?" he asked Nathan.

Nathan was about to answer when Lucas continued.

"You got her drunk?!" he yelled to answer his own question. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Shhhh!" Haley shushed him.

"Outside, you." Lucas commanded him.

Nathan followed him and Haley mumbled a 'so long, Scotts!' in their direction.

They got outside and Lucas was about to shoot lightening from his eyes.

"Look, man…"

Lucas interrupted him by planting a fist on his face.

"What the hell?!" Nathan yelled. "We were just talking and she drank a little too much!"

"Oh, and where did she get those drinks?" Lucas yelled back at him.

"Well, from me, but…"

He was again interrupted by a fist in his face.

"I swear to God, Nathan, if you ever come near her again… "

Lucas shook his head and went back inside.

* * *

Nathan was lying on the floor, rubbing his nose and moaning. 

He heard a pair of pumps walking towards him.

"Well, well… did Broody Scott kick Jock Scott's ass?"

Nathan moaned again and opened his eyes to see Rachel standing over him.

"I think I'm gonna win that bet after all, honey."

She walked away and Nathan could hear her giggling in the distant.

"No way in hell." Nathan whispered to himself. "That bitch is gonna pay for this!"

* * *

**So, that was chapter six! In the next chapter he will make him pay, indeed... and you'll see what happened with Jeyton and Brucas at the party. Just to make you anxious to read the next :p Please let me know what you think. Feel free to give tips or bad comments. I'm serious, the more reviews I get, the sooner I write the next chapter. And by the way, Rae, because of your review, I finished this chapter faster than usual, so thanks! And I promise, I'll try to post them more regular. Xxxxxxxxxx.**


	7. Even the worst feel bad sometimes

_Here's chapter 7! I didn't go to school today, because I'm sick, so I got plenty of time to write! By the way, Shelley, you made me finish the chap, so thanks! Have fun reading! There's a lot of drama in this part. Love And Kisses._

* * *

**Even the worst feel bad sometimes**

Lucas entered the cafeteria and started to search for a place to sit.

He didn't really know anyone in school that well, except Haley.

But Miss Tipsy was lying in her bed.

She was gonna skip today's classes.

He noticed Brooke waving in his direction, so he headed for her table.

A strong arm suddenly pushed his chest back.

"What the... " he mumbled.

Nathan was standing in front of him. And if looks could kill... well, let's just say he would have been dead by now.

His little posse was sitting at the table right next to them.

He could hear them laughing from time to time.

"Do you see this?" Nathan asked calmly, while pointing at his black eye.

"Jeez, looks pretty ugly... who did this to you?" Lucas asked.

Nathan didn't seem amused.

"Did you really think I was gonna leave you alone? After this? And did you really think I was gonna leave your little princess alone?" Nathan threatened him. "You asked for it."

Lucas mumbled a silent 'whatever' and tried to walk passed him.

But Nathan grabbed him by his arm and he was about to say something like 'back off' when the second he turned around, a giant plate of breakfast was thrown in his face.

The entire population of the school was laughing.

Lucas didn't know where to look.

Everywhere he turned, people were pointing at him and laughing their asses off.

Nathan was right in front of him.

He had a huge smirk on his face.

He seemed sattisfied.

Lucas cleaned his face with his sleeve and gave him an angry look.

"Bring it on, bitch." Nathan smirked.

Lucas pushed him on the floor and jumped on top of him.

He had never felt this angry or embarrassed in his entire life.

The fist were flying through the air and Lucas' face hurt like hell.

Nathan's black eye was bleeding by now, but there was no chance he would give in.

"Get off of each other right now!"

The two brothers backed away from each other and looked up to see an angry principal, or in other words, their dad, screaming at everybody, telling them to continue their meal and stop acting like animals.

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" Dan yelled. "This morning, a teacher came into my office, telling me about a huge fight in the cafeteria, so I got there and guess who I see, crawling on top of one another... MY SON and Lucas!" 

Lucas snorted.

Of course he would never call Lucas his son.

"Do you think this is funny?" Dan yelled at him.

"I guess there must be something wrong with your sperms, dad." Nathan chuckled.

Lucas couldn't believe he had just said that, but he also couldn't help but laugh.

Dan's head turned red and he looked like he was about to explode.

"Get out! Both of you! And if I ever hear anything about a fight involving you two, again, your basketball days are over! And that counts for both of you!"

The two of them stepped outside of the office.

Their faces were hurting like hell and they could barely walk.

They both walked up to their dorms.

With a face like that, neither one of them was gonna go to class.

Lucas entered his dorm and turned on the lights.

He noticed Haley hadn't woken up yet, mumbled a quiet 'sorry' and dropped himself on the bed.

Haley blinked a few times.

The light hurt her eyes.

As soon as she saw his face, her eyes were wide open.

"What happened to you?!" she yelled.

Lucas sighed. "Just a little run-in with my _brother_."

"What's that stuff all over you?" she asked, while cautiously touching his sleeve.

"Breakfast." Lucas stated.

Haley helped him get out of his sweater and cleaned him up with a towel.

He watched her as she took care of him.

Tears were burning up in his eyes at the notion that he wasn't able to protect her from everything.

She looked so fragile and vulnerable.

He also thought about the other night.

Haley had gone upstairs with Nathan, but the rest of the evening was a bit blurry.

He knew he had hit Nathan in the eye, but... before that...

He brushed his hand through her hair and she looked up into his eyes.

"I love you." Lucas whispered.

She noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Lucas... " she sighed. "I'm sorry it's so hard for you out here."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll do anything I can to protect you. Always." he whispered.

Haley didn't really understood what he meant, but she held him even tighter.

She was gonna talk to Nathan and she was gonna make him leave Lucas alone once and for all. No matter what it would take.

* * *

Nathan entered his dorm and sat down on the ground. 

He gently touched his eye but quickly pulled back when it hurt like hell.

He had a reputation and Lucas almost ruined it.

So he had to do something extreme.

He didn't feel sorry.

Or maybe a little...

He looked up when the door flew open.

"You are the most terrible person I've ever met!" Brooke yelled. "How could you do that?! You really reinvented cruel today! He's a nice guy! He didn't deserve that! I can't believe you did that!"

Nathan snorted.

"This isn't funny, Nathan!" she yelled.

"No." Nathan said. "What's funny is you calling me a terrible person when you were making out with Lucas at the party, while he was clearly wasted and didn't know what he was doing. Brooke, seriously, I can't believe you did that!"

He looked her in the eye and frowned.

Brooke took a deep breath.

"That's right." Nathan continued. "So, please, come back to yell at me when you're innocent."

Brooke turned around and slammed the door.

She leaned against the wall in the hallway and bit her lip.

What she did was wrong. But her plan had been someone seeing the two of them and telling his little girlfriend. Whether it would work or not, would turn out pretty soon.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and please, review! Jeyton will appear next time! Xxxxx.**


	8. Silence is gold, the truth is black

_I've made a Naley and a Jeyton part ( kind of like in the Gossip Girl Books ), so you can choose which part you want to read or you coud of course read both parts. Don't forget the plot, though! Enjoy! Love And Kisses._

* * *

  
**Silence is gold, the truth is black **

**Naley**

****

****

Haley had just gotten out of the shower, when she heard someone running outside. She walked over to the balcony and saw Nathan shooting hoops. She wrapped a second towel around her, because it was cold outside and leaned over to watch him.

He was wearing a hoody and shorts and it seemed as if he was really focusing on his game. Haley moved her foot and felt something slipping off of the balcony. She bounced backwards and the sound of falling glass echoed across campus. She mentally slapped herself and stepped forward again, into the shimmering moonlight.

"Whoops." She yelled, trying to sound nonchalant.

Nathan looked up and smirked.

God, that smirk. That famous smirk could melt any girl's heart.

"Well, aren't you subtle." He laughed. "Stalking much?"

Haley rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Nathan yelled. "Wanna come down and keep me company?"

"Not really." Haley answered, while turning back around. "You annoy me."

Nathan chuckled. "You're funny."

Haley raised her eyebrows. She was actually being totally serious.

"Please?" He begged with his puppy eyes.

Haley sighed and went back inside. "Give me ten minutes!"

Nathan smirked and continued to dribble his ball.

"Perfect." He mumbled.

* * *

Nathan heard someone approaching him and turned around.

Haley had pulled on Lucas his sweatshirt, which made her look even tinier than she already was and she wore her hair up in a ponytail. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

Haley laughed and put her hands in her pockets.

"I know, I look..."

"Gorgeous." Nathan finished her sentence.

Haley blinked a few times and didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I was going for horrible, but thanks." She laughed.

Nathan bit his lip.

_'What the hell was that?!' _He screamed at himself.

"I know, I was just trying to... " Nathan stuttered. " ...be nice, I guess."

Haley nodded and snooped the ball away from him.

"Watch this!" she yelled.

She threw the ball up with both hands and stretched her arms as far as she could, while letting the ball land into the hoop. She turned around with a cocky grin to find Nathan laughing at her.

"Hello!" she yelled. "I scored!"

Nathan caught his breath and walked over to the ball.

"Yeah, but you throw like my grandma."

Haley frowned at him and turned her head towards the ring.

Nathan handed her the ball and put his hands on her hips.

In a reflex, Haley jumped up a little and felt her face flush.

"Now bend through your knees, hold one hand behind the ball and the other one beneath it.

Haley swollowed and tried to focus on the hoop, but all she could think about were his hands on her hips.

"Now shoot." Nathan whispered in her ear.

He felt her throwing the ball and while she was jumping up a little, Nathan could feel his fingers touch her bare skin and quickly pulled his hand away.

He cleared his throat and brushed his hand through his hair.

As he saw her excitedly clapping her hands and jumping up and down after throwing the ball into the hoop, a sincere smile appeared on his face and he couldn't do anything to wipe it away.

* * *

**Jeyton**

****

Peyton turned off her music and walked over to the door to see who had been knocking on it for the past fifteen minutes.

"What?!" she yelled, while pulling the door open.

Jake opened his mouth, but closed it again when he saw the angry look on her face.

"Can't you read?" she yelled, while pointing at the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on her door.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Peyton." He whispered.

"Yeah, I bet." She snorted. "So am I."

She was about to shut the door in his face when he pushed it back open.

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I just wanna know what it was you just **had** to do?" she said annoyed. "I mean, you can't just blow me off like that without an explanation while you were the only reason I was even there! You invited me!"

"I... I can't." He stuttered.

"You can't?" Peyton stated. "Or you don't want to?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "You don't understand."

She shook her head and sighed.

"Look, Jake, I've known guys like you. The ones who keep secrets. The ones who will dissapoint you over and over again. The ones who will never let you in all the way, because no one understands them. And to be honest with you, they always end up being a waste of my time. So, I'd like to use my time for better purposes, if you don't mind."

She shut the door with a big _WHAM _and fell down on her bed. She flipped her phone open and reread the text message Jake had sent her the night before :

**Can't make it 2nite.**

**Got sometin 2 do.**

**CU – Jake.**

She sighed and rolled over on her back.

"Jerk." She whispered.

* * *

**Plot**

****

Nathan and Haley were still shooting hoops, when he received a text message.

**If you tell anyone, you're dead.**

**Love, B. Davis.**

Brooke sat herself down in the long chair on her balcony with a sattisfied smirk on her face."I'm vicious." She praised herself. "No... I'm brilliant." She drank her cocktail ad fundum and laughed. "I'm viciously brilliant!"

Nathan looked up and saw Brooke sitting on her balcony, raising her cocktail at him and giving him a friendly, but deadly smile. "Who does she think she is?" Nathan whispered to himself. He stood up and walked over to Haley.

"Haley, you know how we said we could tell eachother everything?"

She laughed and nodded. "Well, we were pretty drunk."

Nathan bit his lip. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**Yes, I am vicious as well, because I will leave you hanging right here! Haha x) I hope you're all curious! I will post my chaps more regularly, but pretty please, make my day and review! I live and breathe for them! And I live off of them :) Xxxxx.**


End file.
